The present invention relates to an external rearview or side view mirror for a motor vehicle, and includes a mirror housing that is open on one side to receive a mirror pane, and also includes a bracket or mounting that is secured on a side wall of the vehicle, with the mirror housing being connected to the mounting via a swivel arm that is pivotably mounted to the mounting as well as to the mirror housing about essentially vertically extending spindles that are disposed one behind the other when viewed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, so that the mirror housing, which is held by releasable arresting means can be released from the front or rear pivot location, as viewed in the direction of forward travel of the vehicle, and can be pivoted toward the vehicle side wall in or counter to the direction of forward travel.
Due to air resistance and optics, the mirror housing must merge with the covered mounting in a smooth and directly connected manner. As a result of this requirement, it becomes difficult to effect pivoting movements of the mirror housing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mirror that can be pivoted toward the front and toward the rear in a direction toward the side wall of the vehicle, and that in this connection can have edges on the mirror housing and on the mounting that merge with one another in a smooth manner with practically no gaps therebetween, whereby the covering for the mounting and the mirror housing itself have an advantageous streamlined configuration.